The Love Life Of Katie and Hikaru: Side Story - Under the Mistletoe
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: It's Christmas time in Ouran, but someone isn't feeling the Christmas spirit as much as they could. Can Hikaru put a smile on Katie's face, and still manage to give her a Christmas to remember? HikaruXOC A/N: This is a fanfic set in the future, this part of the story not being written yet. The name of the fanfic is susceptible to change. (Cover designed by ygosexual)


**Hey, readers! I hope you're all having a very Merry Christmas!**

**So, anyway, I wrote this little oneshot about Katie and Hikaru at Christmas. It's not very long, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

Katie sighed as she stared out of her bedroom window.

Snow blanketed the ground everywhere, decorating the trees with a light dusting that glittered in the dimmed sunlight. People from all over the town were walking outside in winter coats and hats, holding hats, having snowball fights, singing Christmas carols…

And here she was. Stuck inside. On Christmas Eve.

She had originally planned to go out for the day with Andrea – the Christmas shopping had to be done at one time or another – but that morning, her best friend had called to cancel because of a 'date'. Well, she claimed it wasn't a date, but Kaoru had asked if they could spend the day together, going ice skating. In Katie's mind, that counted as a date, but Andrea continued to refuse it.

She could have gone out with Becky, but the annoying younger redhead had decided to catch a cold last minute, so she was banned from going outside until she was better. Katie would take pity on the girl, but she had become so cranky and demanding that she was now tired of her. So pity was out of the window.

Mei and Haruhi were out shopping for the day, so asking either of them was out of the question. That was, unless she wanted to be stuffed in evening dresses that she would never even buy or wear for the rest of her life.

If she was desperate enough, she could go out to play with Jude, Satoshi and Chika… but she wasn't that desperate.

So she just sat at her window, watching life pass by. She could have called her boyfriend, but he was probably hanging out with the rest of the Host Club…

She didn't realize she was daydreaming until there was a knock on the window. She blinked before frowning and looking for exactly who had knocked on her window.

And then gasped.

Hikaru stood on a ladder right outside her window, in a cute winter outfit that she was sure his mother had designed for him. He had a lopsided smile on his face – the cute one that she absolutely adored – and he was waving with one hand whilst holding onto the ladder with the other.

She quickly opened the window. "Hika? What are you doing here?"

He just raised an eyebrow at her. "No 'Hello'?" He looked down and bit his lip, his hands beginning to shake from fear. "You know how hard it was for me to actually get the courage to climb up here? Your bedroom isn't on the ground floor, you know."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, Hika-baby." She opened her window wider and moved aside. "Coming in?"

He grinned and took a deep breath before getting the courage to actually reach out for the window. Just as he grabbed it, the ladder tilted, and he yelped.

Katie reached out of the window and grabbed the ladder, steadying it for him. "Woah, you okay?"

Hikaru held onto the ladder tightly, his eyes firmly shut. "N-no…"

She sighed. "Just take my hand. I'll pull you in."

He bit his lip before reaching out a shaky hand and taking her outstretched one. He gripped it tightly and used it to pull himself into her bedroom. He yelped again as he toppled inside, landing on top of her. His cheeks went red.

Katie looked up at him before sighing. "Why do we always end up in this position?"

"B-beats m-me…" He bit his lip.

She blinked at him. "Could you… get off me? You're crushing me now."

He bit his lip and nodded before rolling off his girlfriend. He stood up, brushing himself down. "Sorry about that…" he muttered.

Katie just smiled. _He is always so shy around me…_ "It's fine, Hikaru." She stood and decided to get a better look at his outfit.

He was wearing a blue winter coat, with a matching blue winter hat, scarf and gloves. Tufts of dark hair poked out from underneath his hat, and his cheeks were reddened slightly from the cold. Underneath the jacket, he wore a blue Christmas jumper with a pair of dark tracksuit bottoms, and he wore a pair of dark blue snow boots to complete the outfit.

All in all, he was very, very blue.

He smiled when he noticed Katie checking him out. "Like what you see?"

She blushed deeply. "Shut up." She huffed at him before folding her arms. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Hikaru frowned. "Is there something wrong with me being here, just to see my girlfriend?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"I thought you were out with the rest of the Host Club?"

He shook his head. "I kinda left them… after I found out that Kaoru wasn't going either." He stepped closer to her. "And to be honest, I wouldn't have had fun without you…"

She blushed lightly and stepped closer to him. "Yes, well, now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

He pushed some hair back from her face and caressed her cheek. "Well, I was thinking… do you want to go out?"

"Go out?" She smiled softly. "I think that would be lovely."

"Just the two of us, in the snow." He kissed her forehead. "That sounds great. Shall I wait outside for you to get ready?"

Katie looked down and realized she was still in her pyjamas. She smiled at him. "That would be nice of you. I don't exactly want you to see me naked."

He smirked and winked at her. "Not again, anyway."

She glared at him. "Just get out!"

He chuckled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed and shook her head as she got changed.

He could be _so_ annoying sometimes…

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

Hikaru shrugged as he walked along with his girlfriend, holding her hand. "Maybe we could just walk around?"

Katie smiled and nodded.

She was wearing a black winter coat, with a pair of dark jeans on and black winter boots. She also had a green winter scarf, with a pair of green gloves, and her fluffy Panda hat on her head. Underneath the coat, she wore a green jumper that her mother had bought her as soon as winter had arrived.

Hikaru pulled Katie closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked her, bringing his lips close to her ear.

She blushed lightly. "How about… we go shopping?" she suggested.

He raised an eyebrow. "Shopping?" he asked incredulously. "Since when did you like shopping?"

She nodded. "I've always liked shopping, and it's a good idea. Besides, I think we could do with some new outfits."

He just blinked at her. "You're seriously going to drag me shopping?" he asked.

"Yup."

"But I don't need any new outfits!"

She pulled his hand and led him towards the shopping centre. "Come on…"

He groaned as he was pulled along. "Seriously? Katie, please don't…"

* * *

"I thought I told you not to drag me in here!"

Katie just grinned as she pulled Hikaru around the shop. "Yeah, well, I need your help."

He sighed, feeling annoyed. "What do you need my help with?"

She thought about it. "I want a new outfit. Maybe… a winter dress with shoes and matching accessories?"

Hikaru sighed. "You know, if fashion is what you want, Kaoru is the best one to talk to."

"I know. But I'm here with you." She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

He sighed. "Fine."

She led him towards the dresses, where a load of winter dresses hung, ready to be worn. Dresses in red, blue, green, purple and black all hung, decorated in Christmas-themed designs, some long, some knee-length, some stupidly short…

Katie ran her hand over the dresses. "Which ones should I try, then?"

Hikaru looked through the dresses, thinking. "I know your favourite colour is green… but I think blue will suit you best. It'll match your eyes."

She blushed. "Okay." She picked out some blue dresses.

"Not those ones!" He quickly took the dresses and put them back. "Those are way too short." He picked out some other dresses. "Here, try these."

She nodded and took the dresses. "Okay, here I go…" She headed to the changing room.

After about an hour of debating and deciding what dress looked best on Katie, the redhead finally emerged in a dress that suited her. It was a blue knee-length dress, which glittered in the lights. The sleeves reached halfway down her arms, and the dress hugged her figure perfectly. To go along with the dress, Hikaru had found a simple silver charm bracelet, a silver and blue Alice-band to go in her hair, and a pair of silver two-inch heels.

She smiled softly. "Is this nice?"

Hikaru stared at her, blushing faintly. "It's beautiful…"

Her face turned a dark red. "Thank you…" She looked down at her neck. "My neck would get pretty cold in this… should I find a scarf to go with it?"

"No!" Hikaru said suddenly. "I mean, no. It looks fine. Honestly."

"Seriously?" She sighed. "If you say so." She turned back to get dressed.

He sighed.

_That was close._

* * *

The two of them then spent the rest of the day going around shopping for things. Hikaru had managed to find Katie some dresses that suited her perfectly, along with some shirts, trousers and skirts. They'd also found some shoes, and bracelets.

But they hadn't bought one necklace.

Katie sighed as she watched Hikaru go into a random Christmas shop. "Hikaru, where on earth are you going?"

He just grinned. "I'll be right back!" He disappeared into the shop.

Katie sighed and waited outside the shop for her boyfriend. It was already getting quite dark, and the streetlamps were already on. It was also snowing lightly. She wrinkled her nose slightly as a snowflake landed on her nose, and she sneezed.

"Bless you."

She blinked before smiling. "You're back, then."

Hikaru nodded, holding a paper bag in his hands. He smiled at her. "Don't tell me you're catching a cold…"

"I'm not!" she said quickly. She narrowed her eyes. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing. You don't need to know about it… yet." He smiled.

Katie frowned. _He's up to something…_

Hikaru checked his watch and bit his lip. "Ah, I have to fetch something in a few minutes…"

"Fetch something?"

"Yeah." He held out his arm. "Come on."

She blinked, feeling confused, before hooking her arm on his and following him.

The two headed further into the town centre, towards the more expensive shops, walking down the snow covered paths. There weren't many people left in the shopping centre – most of them had either already gone home or were inside the shops in the warm, where the wind couldn't reach them.

Katie cuddled herself closer to Hikaru, closing her eyes to avoid getting snowflakes or wind in her eyes. She was constantly brushing her hair out of her face.

Hikaru walked quickly with his head down, hoping to get them to their intended destination as soon as possible. As they were walking along, he quickly pulled Katie into one of the stores.

The store was petit, and brightly lit. There were showcases everywhere, showing off necklaces and bracelets and rings. To the left, there was a counter, where the store owner had his cash register for the items to be paid. A man, probably in his late sixties or so, stood behind the desk, doing what seemed like a crossword.

Hikaru led Katie over to the counter. "Hello?"

The old man looked up at him and smiled. "Good evening, sir. May I help you?"

Hikaru smiled. "I have a reservation for Hitachiin?"

"Ah, yes!" The old man spared a glance at Katie. "Shall I wrap it _backstage_?"

Katie frowned. "Backstage?" She looked over at Hikaru. "Hika, what's going on?"

"You'll see." Hikaru nodded at the old man before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. "Just be patient."

Katie sighed, but nodded. "If you say so…"

The two waited for the man to return, standing in the store. They spent their time looking at all of the different pieces of jewellery. Katie seemed to be fascinated by the emerald and amethyst rings and bracelets, which Hikaru seemed to find amusing.

About fifteen minutes later, the old man returned with a small plastic bag that contained some sort of box. He placed the box on the counter and stated the price.

Hikaru reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking out one of his credit cards and handing it to the store owner.

The man smiled and took the card, inserting it into the card payer and handing Hikaru the small machine. "Insert your pin."

Hikaru nodded and quickly inserted his pin, making sure that no one was looking beforehand. He handed the machine back to the man.

The man smiled and handed Hikaru the card, which went straight back into a slot in his wallet, before handing over the small bag.

Hikaru smiled at the man. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, Mr Hitachiin."

Hikaru waved at the man as he led Katie out of the jewellers, her arm hooked around his.

The wind, luckily, had died down, meaning that the two of them didn't struggle so much on their journey back to the Brigden household.

Katie sighed when the two finally reached the top of her front porch. "I guess this is where we say goodbye…" She smiled at her boyfriend. "This has been a lovely day, Hikaru…"

Hikaru nodded before smirking. "You know, you have to give me a kiss."

"What? Why?"

He quickly pulled out mistletoe from one of his bags and held it above their heads, winking at her.

She blinked at him before chuckling. "You're so unpredictable…"

"Adorably unpredictable, though, right?"

She grinned and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes."

He grinned. "Good. Now close your eyes."

Katie frowned, but did as she was told. If there was one thing that she learnt from being in a relationship with Hikaru, it was that he had a reason for everything and it was best not to question him about it.

About a minute later, she felt something cold around her neck, and she opened her eyes.

It was another locket.

This one was silver. It was a simple one, in contrast to the one he had given her for her birthday, as this one only had a single gem in the middle.

And it was a diamond.

_Her birthstone._

She smiled and turned. "Hikaru, it's beautiful!"

Hikaru just smiled and held the mistletoe up again. "Do I get a thank you kiss?"

She rolled her eyes at him before pressing her lips to his. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet."

Hikaru sighed. "I know, I know…" He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her in for another kiss. "I just love kissing you."

She smiled. "Hikaru, I have to go inside now…"

"Why now?"

"Because it's dark and cold." She pecked his lips softly. "See you soon, okay?"

He pouted, but nodded. "Okay." He pulled her in for a tight hug before heading down the porch, making sure to watch the stairs. He always managed to trip down these stairs when he visited Katie for some reason… He yelped when he nearly slipped on the last stair. "Crap!"

Katie turned from where she stood at her door when she heard him cry out. "Hika? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah!" he called out. "I'm good!" He quickly regained his composure and stood up straight. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, Hikaru." She blew him a kiss. "I love you, Hika."

He smiled and caught the kiss. "I love you too, Katnip."

She smiled at the nickname as she walked inside.

Hikaru sighed as he headed home in the dark, his hands stuffed into his pockets, smiling.

Now all he had to wait for was Christmas.

* * *

At around midnight, Katie was woken by a persistent tapping on her window. She groaned and opened her eyes rolling over to face the window. It hadn't occurred to her yet that it was now Christmas Day, or that it was very strange for someone to be knocking on her window at twelve in the morning.

She slowly slipped out of bed when the knocking continued and slipped on her fluffy green slippers before wandering over to the window. She opened it, shivering when the cold hit her.

And then she felt something being pressed against her lips. Another, very familiar pair of lips met hers in a short, sweet kiss.

She stood there stunned as the person pulled away. "Wh-wha…?"

Hikaru smiled at her, his amber orbs glowing in the moonlight. "Merry Christmas, Katie."

She blinked before a wide smile spread over her face, and she brought him in for another kiss.

"_Merry Christmas, Hikaru._"

* * *

**So, review!**


End file.
